


Who {is} in C O N T R O L?

by Marialenahime98



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Magi spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers from 280 and onward<br/>  The water is not something you would like to make your enemy. It’s dangerous as it’s calm, it’s kind giving you the chance to live and it’s cruel taking it back with such an ease. </p>
<p>        You shouldn’tmake it your enemy. That’s exactly what the ruler of this new world did however. It was a mistake, oh it was such a horrible mistake. He messed her up from inside, used her, made her suffer, lied to her and now she has fallen far beyond their reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who {is} in C O N T R O L?

  The water is not something you would like to make your enemy. It’s dangerous as it’s calm, it’s kind giving you the chance to live and it’s cruel taking it back with such an ease. 

        You  _**shouldn’t** _ **m** ake _it_  your ~~enemy~~ .  That’s exactly what the ruler of this new world did however. It was a mistake, oh it was  _such_  a  **h** o **r** r **i** b **l** e  ~~mistake~~. He messed her up from inside, used her, made her suffer, lied to her and now she has fallen far beyond their reach.

    She would watch as the world progressed always wearing these fake smiles to hide her _ **s** hattered_ form. She wouldn’t show it to anyone. She wouldn’t be as trusting anymore. She had learnt her lesson. Everything around her started changing, nothing remained the same. Every single source of comfort was taken away.

      A world without wars, he had said but he had stirred up a war inside her heart that would never quiet down, it would never stop dragging her to the  **d** a **r** k **n** e **s** s _until_  she took  revenge.  **It was a never ending circle,**  no matter how much she tried to think calm, the feelings inside her took control of it all. She would cry all alone, having _ ** ~~no one~~**_ to rely on.

       Slowly she started losing sight of reality. It all was fading to black. Sometimes she would imagine the ones she cared about standing in front of her. 

        - _ Why don’t you come to the dark side? I will help you, I will make you strong, Kougyoku _ \- The words said by her best friend so many years ago still echoed on her mind, day and night until she realized that maybe he was right, maybe she should just walk on that road, that way color would fill her life again. It would all be painted  _ **CRIMSON**_. That was all she needed in this cold and ruthless world.

    _A_ nd  **t** h **a** t  **w** a **s**  h **e** r  _ **downfall**_.

   Her plan was carefully designed, she paid attention to every detail like it was a piece of art that should be treated delicately, with red touches covering the pure white canvas. It took her a long time, no doubt. You can’t just assassinate the strongest man in this rotten era with such an ease. No she needed to wait until all the moves were made and then… _ **then**_  she would strike and hell would  _e_ **n** su **e**.

 She moved the strings while laughing, she watched the people lead their dialy lives without caring, she just remained focused on her goal, that was all that she needed. She would attend parties organized by the ones who finally lead this world, this world without war. It was peaceful ah so peaceful. She saw the one who was called a hero waving at the crowd with such a large smile as the people cheered and screamed his name.

    “Sinbad, Sinbad, Sinbad!” With every repetive cheer, the voice inside her head became stronger and stronger, she wanted to scream as well. **  SINBAD ** , OH  _S_ **I** _N_ **B** _A_ **D** ,  LET ME SEE YOU _FALL_  A P A R T. At that moment the image of the floor being painted red as the cheers turned into horrified screams sounded appealing, but she wouldn’t do it. 

      _I_ t  **was**   not  ~~time~~   _ **yet**_.

   Everything needed to quiet down. She walked through the hallways, surely the ruler of this world would be tired, oh so tired. He would need to rest. She knew there weren’t any guards in the mansion, there was no need he had said. I can stop everyone who dares to come my way. With black butterflies dancing all around her the girl stepped inside the fated room. Their gazes met and he smiled, oh he dared to smile.  _Such_  a  **foolish** ,  foolish  M A N.

     “ **Kougyoku** , it truly has been a long time since we have met, hasn’t it?” His voice was loud and clear as those hazel hues watched her every move. She titled her head gracefully and bowed slightly, hiding her face behind her sleeves just like she used to.

    “Yes, it has,  _Sinbad-sama_.” Her voice betrayed no ill intent as she moved closer to him, her gaze turned to the window.

     “It is such a beautiful night, isn’t it?” The ruler turned around and smiled with a nod agreeing to the claim as the soft breeze caressed his face.

    “What is the reason for your vis-” No other word could be uttered out as red painted the night, the body fell limp to the floor, he had let down his guard and he had paid for it. The throat was sliced by her deadly blade and a smile adorned her lips, a honest smile after all this years.

     “It R E A L L Y is a  _ beautifu _ l  **n** ight,  **SINBAD-SAMA.**.."

The **end**. 

Hope you enjoyed this small oneshot :) Please review. ^^

 


End file.
